


From Tomorrow with Love by Serenade  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, One Last Mission, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Retirement, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Klaus and Dorian in the 21st century.
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	From Tomorrow with Love by Serenade  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Tomorrow with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037041) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/From%20Tomorrow%20with%20Love%20by%20Serenade.mp3)

**Fic** : [From Tomorrow with Love by Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2018/works/17037041)  
**Length** : 0:21:11  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2019/Pod19/From%20Tomorrow%20with%20Love%20by%20Serenade.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for hosting & annapods for cover rating sticker


End file.
